Khatre Mein Naya CID Officer
by Dayamir
Summary: A new CID Officer joins CID team and suddenly an extreme twist took place in his life. How wil CID team save his life... is all given is this mysterious story. Have Fun ! :)


Everyone was present at bureau except ACP Pradyuman. Abhijeet Daya were having funny talks with Freddy. In the mean time, ACP sir entered bureau. Abhijeet and Daya Stopped laughing in a hurry and said him "Good Morning sir" .. ACP sir said ."Good Morning.. !. Kya baat hai, Kya baatein ho rhi hai Freddy k sath. Sab freddy ki taraf dekhne lage. ACP sir ne usse pucha, "Freddy kya hua.? Freddy sir ne kaha, "Sir wo... kkuch nahi sir. ACP sir ne pucha, "Batao na kya hua? Freddy sir ne dheere se kaha, "Sir... woo aaj main dddaall mein namak dalna bhul gaya". ACP sir ne gusse se dekha aur fir dheere dheere hassne lage aur baaki sab bhi hassne lage. In the mean time, ACP sir ka phone baja.

ACP sir receives a call and answers it, "Hello!.. Ha bol raha hun... Achaa ... Acha thik hai to tum seedha bureau hi aa jaana Investigation kar ke. OK! bye! bye!.. Daya asks ACP Pradyuman, "Kya hua sir? Kiska phone tha.?.". ACP Pradyuman said, "Daya, Suraj ne CID chhod diya hai. To uski jagah pe ek naya officer aa raha hai hamare sath kam karne, CID Officer Aman. Abhijeet said, "Sir, yeh Aman to wahi hai na, Jo Pune mein hamare sath Ek Bomb blast k case mein kisi aadmi ke baare mein pata lagane k lie aaya tha hamare sath, jise wo achchi tarah se jaanta tha. ACP sir, "Ha ha Abhijeet, wohi to hai. Usne kaha ke usne Pune ka CID Bureau chhod diya hai aur Mumbai aa raha hai hamare sath kaam karne.

In the mean time, CID Officer Aman enters the bureau... He interrupted, "Good Morning Sir, Andar Aau.? .. ACP Sir said, "Ha aao. He went towards ACP sir and Shook hands with ACP and said, "CID Inspector Aman, aapki kal phone pe baat hui thi. ACP sir Thought and then said, "Ha ha ha !..Aman, Hello ! How are you? .Aman said, "I'm fine sir, Sirrr it's my pleasure to work with all of you. ACP sir introduced Aman to all the officers. Jaise hi ACP sir ne Aman ka introduce Daya se karwaya, Aman bol utha, "Daya sir, Badi ichcha thi aapke saath kaam karne ki. Aur aaj wo puri ho hi gayi. Sir, main aap sabke saath mann laga ke kaam karunga. Aur bahut mehnat karunga ke aap mere kaam se khush ho.

Fir Sab Aman se baatein kar rahe the, Aman sharing his experiences with other officers. In the mean time, the telephone rings. ACP sir pick up the phone and answers, "Hello. Receiver asks, "Hello, Infinity Mall mein ek laash mili hai. ACP sir said, "Kya! .. Achaa thik hai. Hum abhi aate hai. ACP sir says to Daya, Sachin, Nikhil and Aman, "Daya, tum sachin aur Aman jao Infinity Mall mein, waha ke trial room mein ek lash mili hai. Zara jaoo waha pe aur dekho. Maamla kya hai, aur Aman, Welcome to our Team, ye tumhara pehla case hai, achche se karna. Aman said, Yes sir, Thanks... Aapne ye kehkar meri himmat badha di. Thank you. Daya said, "chale". Aman said, "Ha chalo sir" .

Daya Sachin and Aman reached Infinity Mall. Daya asked the receptionist, "Yaha par se kisne fone kiya tha. Ek Lady aayi aur kaha sir maine fone kiya tha, Aayiye andar, waha trial room mein laash mili hai. Daya ne laash dekha, aur kaha, iske body pee too na to kisi zeher ka nishaan hai, na hi gala ghotne ka nishaan, to fir isse maara kaise. "Sachhin, Nikhil, Aman dhundho achchi tarah se, dekho kuch milta hai kya. They started investigation. Aman got a paper in the trisl room, where the dead body was found. It was written as, "Yeh laash to sirf ek chetavni thi, CID Officer Aman. Agli baar tum nahi bachoge, agar Jaswant ko jail se nahi nikala toh. Aman got shocked reading this. He thought not to tell the CID team that he's in danger, He immediately kept the paper under his shirt. Nikhil came near to him and asked, "Kuch mila Aman?. Aman said, "ahh Nahi sir, abhi tak kuch mila nahi hai, koshish jaari hai. Nikhil sir, "Ok , Lagey raho.

Daya was also in search of evidence, but Aman tried his best and found a mobile in one of the jacket of all the clothes. He gave it to Daya and said, "Sir, ye mobile mila hai mujhe in kapdo mein se ek jacket mein. Daya said, "Wow Aman, ab chalu hota hai tumhara safar CID mein. Batana zara. Daya took mobile frim his hand and checked. Daya said, "Ohh to isme last call '9819279520' iss number se aaya tha. Nikhil! Nikhil said, "Ha sir". Daya said, "Pata karo ye number kaha par hai. Yeh is case ka pehla surag hai. Daya, Sachin and Aman left the Mall and reached bureau in 15 mins. Nikhil tracked the number and said, "Sir, ye number ka pata chal gaya hai. ACP sir said, "Acha.. batao kiska number hai aur kaha par hai abhi iss waqt. Nikhil ne kaha, "Sir ye number ke owner ka to pata nahi chala, lekinnn ye number iss waqt Evershine Nagar mein hi hai, jaha se hum abhi abhi aaye hai main, Daya sir, Sachin sir aur Aman. ACP sir said, "Kya! To ek kaam karo, Tum, Rajat, Freddy aur Purvi jao aur patao iss number ka. Then the officers went to Evershine Nagar. They were in the car, reached near Chincholi Bandar. Wo log pata kar rhe the, Nikhil sir ne bataya, "Sir ye number to Evershine Mall ke aas paas bata raha hai. Sir, ye dekho, ye number iss gadi mein hai. Rajat, Purvi, Nikhil aur Freddy gaadi mein se utre. aur uss gaadi mein chaanbeen ki. Unhe mobile to mila, par wo admi nahi. Itne mein ek aadmi mall se bahar aaya jaldi mein. Usne kaha, "O bhai kaun ho tum log, meri gaadi mein kya kar rhe ho.. Rajat ne kaha, "Hum log CID se hai. Uss aadmi ne kaha, "CID". Rajat ne kaha, "Kaun ho tum, aur ye mobile tumhara hai". Uss aadmi ne kaha, "Ha sir, mera mobile hai, Mera naam Rajneesh hai. Lekin maine kuch nahi kiya sir". Rajat ne pucha, "kya tumne(foto dikhai) iss aadmi ko call kiya tha. Rajneesh ne kaha, "Nahi sir. Isse to main jaanta tak nahi hun. Rajat ne kaha, "Tum jante nahi ho to iske mobile mein tumhara number kaise aaya? . Eajneesh ne socha aur fir kaha, "Ahh! ha sir yaad aaya. Ek aadmi aaya tha mere paas. Usne kaha, "Bhaisaab, plzz mujhe fone do, ek fone karna hai. Urgent hai". Maine socha koi problem hogi to hi fone karna chahega. To maine usse fone diya. Rajat ne pucha, "Tumne uska chehra dekha. Rajneesh ne kaha,"Nahi sir, usne mask pehna tha hare color ka. Ha lekin uske hath mein ek tattoo dekha, Scorpio ka tattoo. Rajat ne kaha, "Oh! to wo aadmi ko hume dhundhna hai, jiske haath mein bichhoo bana hai... Thik hai thank you. Zarurat padhi to hum tumko fir se bulayenge bureau ..

Daya aur Sachin ne decide kiya Aman ko apne ghar dinner pe le jaane k lie. Usne kaha Aman se, "Aman, aaj tum mere ghar aa jao khana khane, Aman .. Amannn. Aman ne kaha, "Ha sir! .Sorry main woo zara kisi soch mein kho gaya tha. Ha sir aap kya keh rahe the. Daya ne kaha, "Aman, maine kaha ke aaj tum mere ghar pe aa jao khana khane. Aman ne kaha, "Ha sir chalte hai apke ghar. Daya ne smile karte hue kaha, "Aman hum ghar pahunch gaye hai bhai. Aman ne kaha, Acha... to chalo andar.. Mujhe to badi bhukh lagi hai. Daya Sachin aur Aman gadi se utarte hai aur ghar ki taraf chalte hai. Daya shorts aur black ganji pehenkar aata hai hall mein aur sachin ezar aur kurta pehenkar aata hai ... Dono aate hai hall mein aur khana taiyar karte hai. Aman ne kaha, "Sir aapke pas pyjama aur koi t-shirt hoga. Mujhe jeans bahut tight lag rhi hai.. Daya ne kaha, "Ha sure hai na mere paas, aa jaao mere room mein. Daya Aman ko room mein leke gaya aur usse halke kapde diye pehenne k lie aur bola, "Ye lo Aman bro. Pehen kar aa jao hall mein khana khane. Aman kapde change kar ke aaya hall mein khana khaane.

Daya ka pehle khana ho gaya to woo Sone ki taiyaari karne gaya apne room mein. Usne Aman ke kapde hanger mein jaise hi rakhne k liya, Aman ke shirt ke pocket mein se paper gira. Daya ne hanger mein kapde latkaye aur wo paper kholke dekha aur wo dang reh gaya. He wondered, "Aman ki jaan khatre mein, aur usne hume bataya tak nhi. Kyu? Aisi kya majboori thi. Lagta hai usse hi puchna padega. Fir Daya hall mein gaya, Aman se baatein karne. Aman ne kaha, "Arre sir aap aayiye baithiye". Daya baitha, Aman ko bithaya aur usse puchne laga, "Aman, ek baat batao, Tumhare college ke dino se aajtak koi tumhara dushman raha hai. Aman ne kaha, "Ahh! sir nahi to.. Sab mere achche dost the college. Aur IAS ke time to zyada se zyada ladkiya hi meri friends thi. Daya ne style mein kaha, "Achaaa". Fir bhi yaad karke batao, koi to hoga tumhara dushman. Aman ne kaha, "Nahi sir sach mein koi dushman nahi hai. Fir Daya ne uske aankhon mein se aasu nikalte dekha. To Daya ne usse ek paper bataya, jo uske shirt mein se mila, aur pucha, "To ye kya hai. Aman ne kaha, "Sir Sir... ye yyyee aapko kaha se mila.. Daya ne kaha, "Aman, ye mujhe tumhare shirt ke pocket mein se mila. Yarrr tumne hume bataya kyun nhi ke tumhe ye paper waha laash k paas mila, ke tumhare jaan khatre mein hai, itni badi baat tumne chhupai kyun humse. Aman dheere dheere rone laga aur Daya se lipat gaya aur kaha, "I'm Sorry sir. Main nahii chahta tha ke sare CID Officers ki jaan mere vajah se khatre mein aaye. Daya ne usse hug kiya aur kaha, "Arre Aman ye to hamari duty hai. CID officer ko to bahar jaane k baad ye bhi pata nahi hota ke ghar zinda lautega ya nahi, to ye to chhoti si baat hai ke hum khatron se ladd jaaye. Aur tumne bhi baat chhupake aur bhi badi galti ki. Agar in ghanton mein tumhe kuch ho jaata to. Aman ne kaha, "Sorry sir, aage se aisi galti nahi hogi. Daya ne kaha, "Chalo koi bat nahi. Abhi hume bureau jaana padega. Aman ne kaha, "Sir lekin ACP sir ko nahi pata na iss bare mein". Daya ne kaha, "Ha woh maine unhe fone kar diya hai. Aur unhe keh diya hai ke main Aman ko samjha lunga. Ab wo tumhe kuch nahi kahenge, lekin unke gusse wali nazar se bachke rehna, ([;)]. Aman ne kaha, "Ha sir, wo to main sambhal lunga".

Daya, Sachin aur Amar gaye bureau. Aman managed to face ACP sir. But wo bach gaya. Fir Dr. Salunkhe ne wo likhavat ka pata kiya. Dr. Salunkhe ne kaha ke ye jisne bhi likha hai, wo bahut gusse mein tha uss waqt. ACP sir ne kaha, "ab uss laash(nam tha Rahil) ke parivar walo se milna padega puchtach k lie, Daya, Abhijeet ko fone kar do aur keh do ke Rahil ke parivar se mile aur pata lagaye ke uski kisi se dushmani thi kya.

Abhijeet aur Freddy ne pata lagaya ke Rahil ki ek ladki, Rama naam hai uska, usse dushmani thi... Rama ka mobile try kiya, par switch off aa raha tha

Aman apne ghar jaane k lie nikla .. Raaste mein ek car aayi aur usse beech mein rokkar usse gaadi mein bithaya zabardasti se. Daya ne Aman ke ghar jaane wala tha. To usse fone kiya ke wo abhi ghar par jaa rha hai k kahi aur. Usne call kiya, par unavailable aa raha tha. Usne 4 baar try kiya, par koi response nhi.

Daya turant bureau gaya aur Aman ke mobile ka location trace kiya. Uska mobile Gorai k jungle ki taraf bata tha. Daya ne ACP sir se kaha, "Sir Aman ke mobile ka location kisi jungle ki taraf bata raha hai. Kuch to atpata lag raha hai sir. ACP sir ne kaha, "Jungle ki taraf.. Lagta hai kuch to hua hai uske sath. Kuch to hua haiii ..". Daya, Sachin, Nikhil tum log jao uss jungle mein aur kisi bhi tarah dhundhkar lao Aman ko. Aman ko kuch nahi hona chahiye. Kuch bhi nahi. Daya ne kaha, "Ha sir, main Aman ko kuch nahi hone dunga. Vo mere dil ke kariib aa chuka hai, mera dost ban gaya hai woh. Main usse kuch nahi hone dunga. Daya, Sachin aur Nikhil nikal pade Aman ko dhundhne.

Wo log jungle pahunche. Jungle ki taraf chal rhe the .. Ke raaste mein unko Amar ki ghadi mili. Sachin ne kaha, "Sir, ye dekho Aman ki ghadi. Daya aur Nikhil chauk gaye aur aage badhe. Aage chalkar Nikhil ko Aman ki anguthi mili. Fir wo aur aage badhe... Badhte badhte un logoko jhaad pe ek khoon mila. Nikhil ne kaha, "Daya sir, ye khoon mila jhaad pe. Sirr, kahi Amar ko to.. Daya ne kaha, "Chup ho ja Nikhil, Amar ko kuch nahi hoga. Kuch bhi nahi.. Aage chalte hai. Kuch to milega . Fir chalte gaye chalte gaye, unhe ek jhopda dikhai diya.. Bahar se darwaza band tha. Daya ne darwaza tod diya to usne dekha ke Aman ko baandh ke rakha hai. Daya ne rassi khola uske hath se aur Sachin se kaha usse gaadi mein rakhne . Itne mein Wo gunda aaya aur Daya pe humla karne laga. Par Daya ne usse mar giraya aur use uthakar pucha, "bata, kyun kiya tune aisa, bataa nahi to.". Gunda ne bola, "Batata hun batata hun. Mujhe kisi ne paise diye the. Daya ne pucha, "Kisne kiya ye sab . bata .. Gunde ne naam bataya.

Aman ko hospital mein admit kiya. Uska operation ho raha tha. Ek nurse aayi operation theatre mein jane k lie. Wo andar gayi aur nurson k beech khadi ho gayi. Tarika bhi maujud thi operation theatre mein, par uss anjaan nurse ko pata nahi tha. Tarika aur Abhijeet the mask mein. Jaise hi uss anjaan nurse ne gun nikala Aman ko goli marne k lie, Tarika ne uske haath se gun liya aur uska mask nikala aur usko dekhkar boli, "Ohh! to tum ho khooni. Usko bahar leke aayi aur ACP sir se mulaqat ki aur ACP sir ne pucha, "Ohh! Tum to jaswant ki patni ho na. Kyun kiya tune aisa. Ramila(Jaswant ki patni ka naam) ne kaha, "Ha ha maine hi janleva hamla kiya tha apke CID Officer Aman par. Badla lena chahti main aap logo se. Jaswant ne to sirf chori ki thi. Lekinaapne usse jail mein daal diya. ACP sir ne kaha, "Shayad tumhe pata nahi, usne do do khoon bhi kiye the chori karne k baad. Ramila ne kaha, "Usne sirf unhe fuldan se mara tha, par un do logo ki maut ho jayegi, ye pata nahi tha. Wo to jail chale gaye. Main vidhva reh gayi. Maine tay kiya ke ab aap logo se badla lena hai. Mujhe kahi se pata chala ke ek naya CID Officer aaya hai CID team se too Murda ghar se ek laash churakar Infinity Mall mein aadhi raat ko jaakar trial room mein rakh dunga aurr.. ACP sir ne kaha aage, "Aur hum waha aayenge laash samajkar, aur fir tumne ek mobile rakh diya jan bujh kar aur subah ko kisi se mobile lekaar us lash ke mobile pe call kiya aur baat karne ka natak kiya, taaki hume pata na chale ke wo lash murdaghar ki thi. Ramila ne kaha, "Ha, mujhe laga mera plan kamiyab hoga. Aman chitthi padega aur CID chhod dega. ACP sir ne kaha, "Ek baat batau, "Khooni chahe kitni bhi koshish kar le, koi na koi suraag chhod hi jaata hai. Zarasal wo laash ko humne hi janbujh ke pehchan di thi. Taaki hum tum tak pahunch sake. Samjhe! Benaam laash rakhkar CID Officer par physically haras kiya. Tumhe to faasi hi hogi.

Thodi der mein Doctor Operation Theatre se bahar aaye. Tabhi Daya jaldi se aaya Sachin k sath. ACP sir ne pucha, "Abhi Aman kaisa hai Doctor sahab?". Doctor ne kaha, "Dekhiye Aman khatre se bahar to hai magarr khoon kaafi beh chuka hai. Aman ko hosh aayega k nahi kuch keh nahi skte. Daya sir ne suna to wo ghabra gaye aur bhavuk ho gaye aur Doctor se kaha, "Kya hum Aman se mil skte hai?'". Doctor ne kaha, "Ha aap usse dekh skte hai. " Daya sabse pehle andar gaya aur Aman k samne baitha. Uske sir ko pyaar se hath rakha aur kaha, "Aman, Ab tu mera bhi bahut achcha dost ban gaya hai. Please jaldi se vapas aa jao. Fir uska hath pakda aur uske hath ko chumkar usne sir par uske hath ko pyar se rakha... Daya ko mehsus hua ke uske nabz thode chalne lage. Aman ki sasein thodi chalne lagi. Usne dheere se apni aankhen kholi aur sabhi ke chehre nazar aaye. Usne kaha, "Kya hua? Aap sab itne pareshan kyu hai?". Koi mar gaya kya, ?... Daya ne kaha(rote hue awaaz mein) nahi Aman, koi hamare zindagi mein vapas laut aaya hai. Kaise ho?. Aman ne kaha, "Main thik hun". Abhijeet sir kaha par hai. Abhijeet ne kaha, "Aman, hii! ... Khooni pakda gaya hai , Usse fasi hokar rahegi, ab tum zyada baatein mat kar. Aaram karo". Daya ne kaha, "Aman, tum jaldi thik ho jaoge. Daya se Aman ne kaha, "Sir, aap ho to mujhe koi tension nahi hai. Thank you sir". Daya ne uske haath ko chuma aur bola. It's ok Aman. Main yahi hun.

Fir CID team pehle jaisi ho gayi aur Khush rehne lage, Abhijeet - Daya ki gehri dosti ke sath sath Daya - Aman ki dosti bhi bahut gehri ho gayi...

The End... :)


End file.
